


The Great Heartland Academy Snowball Fight

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops





	The Great Heartland Academy Snowball Fight

In the December of Yuma's second year of middle school, a severe blizzard hits Heartland City, leaving half the city powerless, and more importantly, depositing at least three feet of snow.

Akari, as journalist, knows about the dangers of winter weather and warns Yuma of them as well, but tosses a muffler and snow jacket at him in the end, because he's probably going to go outside anyways. 

Yuma grins at her the moment she finishes her speech and runs to the phone to call his friends, tripping more than once in his rush. 

Kotori and III accept immediately (agreeing to walk with him as well), Alit promises to do his best to get the other Barians to show up, and nobody answers the Tenjo's number but Yuma leaves a message, certain that Haruto will convince everyone. 

And convince them, Haruto does. He may no longer have those space powers but refusing a request from him is pretty much impossible. Kaito smiles for Haruto's sake, but it's obvious he's unhappy with being forced to walk around like normal people. Especially in a snow drift this heavy.  
Especially when Anna shows up on her bazooka, which somehow manages to transport herself and Fuuya through the freezing winds, the fallen and still falling snow without a problem. 

The numbers club shows up barely a minute after her, carrying everything from sleds to ice skates to extra large snow shoes. Cathy also brings along an entourage of cats but the less said about that, the better. 

The Barians arrive last, and judging by the annoyed looks Rio keeps giving Mizael, even Yuma can immediately figure out the reason.  
"Okay", Yuma says. He stands in the middle of Heartland Academy's soccer field, which the blizzard transformed into a wonderland out of any child's dreams. "Everyone pick out your teams?" 

Shark, Rio, Durbe, and Mizael automatically group up together, without saying a word. And the Tenjos plus V do the same.  
The problem shows itself soon enough when it comes to teaming up with Yuma. Or rather, how everyone wants to team up with Yuma. Teams of four were their agreed model but Yuma's tempted to change it just so Anna doesn't land anyone in the hospital. 

Nobody knows who fires first, but one moment Mizael's adjusting the feathers in his hair and the next he's taken a snowball to the face.  
Years later, it becomes a legend among Heartland Academy's student body. The "snowball heard around the world" they'll call it. One slightly lopsided (as future student analysts would prove) snowball that transformed a game between friends and former enemies you were okay with, into a vicious free for all.  
While some alliances were formed during combat (the Protect Yuma Coalition being the most notable), other pre-existing ones broke only minutes into the fighting. Not even the bond between brother and sister could prevent Shark and Rio from pelting each other with snowballs, leaving their comrade Durbe torn and confused. You see, this battle brought out hidden and not so hidden resentments from both parties. It became a match of honor, proving the winner to be the better duelist, better snow packer, and the one mom actually liked better.

On the other hand, the sibling pair of Kaito and Haruto made a strategic retreat to the left edge of the field, choosing to engage Mizael (whose hair feathers were still slightly askew) in a dragon sculpture contest to avoid injury. While it did prevent them from being being slaughtered in the massacre a few feet away, the resulting dragon waving contest was no less tense.

Haruto did his best to ignore the repeating arguments of “I lived with a dragon!” and “I was a dragon!”, molding Galaxy Eyes Snowton Dragon’s feet to perfection.

Now, there is no truly dramatic war without a surprise participant or two, and this was no different. Sometime after III and Kotori’s pincer formation driving away the last of Cathy’s cat army and Tetsuo's heroic sacrifice, a figure jumped out a tree only a yard outside of the field’s boundaries (a tree that coincidentally happened to have an excellent vantage point on Mizael at the beginning of the battle).

The figure crept closer to the fighting, before ditching that idea (cause that would be really boring), deciding to announce himself in the most dramatic way possible.

“JYAN JYAN JY-”

Rio’s snowball, which was more of a boulder at this point, missed her brother by inches. It struck the leather jacket wearing assailant instead, knocking him out cold.

Looking over his sister’s handiwork, Shark could only gasp.

“Impressive,” he said, offering his hand out as a peace offering.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she said, shaking it.


End file.
